


Shy Baby

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: The 4400
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Dreams do come true, especially when you take the steps to make them so yourself.





	Shy Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: All of Season 2.
> 
> A/N: Betaread by Fanwoman. Ficlet inspired by the lyrics of the song "Shy Baby" which was in the episode "Mommy's Bosses" sung by Jacqueline McKenzie (which she now has streamed on her myspace - jacquimckenzie). Originally posted in 2006.

She'd dreamt of kissing him over a year ago. It had all made far too much sense, apart from his surprise appearance. He'd walked her home, as if they were on a date and he was being gentlemanly. The walk had been long and hard, through the rain that had started to pour down on them. But when they had eventually gotten to her place, standing outside to say goodbye, some imaginary clock had struck midnight, and he'd kissed her. Afterwards, she'd looked up to find herself alone in a desolate street, lost with no one to guide her.

She'd woken up feeling like she needed to find him. It had been a passing feeling, one that her rational mind had dismissed, but perhaps it's been at work since then. She's sought him out a lot, leant on him, taking the support he's offered both her and Maia. Right now, at what seems like the end of their journey together through hard times – a parallel to what she dreamt - she's thinking about returning the favour, of guiding them both back home, and inside, to where it's safe and warm. She kisses him, and this time he's still there when she looks up. She doesn't know what to do, but she's not lost anymore.


End file.
